


Make Your Heart

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accents, Addiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Jealousy, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Quickies, Rimming, Sex Magic, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Disguises came easy to Teddy.





	Make Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Never have had so many tags on this length of fic. Mind them if you're looking for something sweet.

On Thursday, he was Angus. Angus was Scottish, with a rolling accent and dark, silky hair. Teddy had no problem mastering the accent. He'd been Scottish before.  
It was always entertaining to see James' reaction to a broad Scots accent. Teddy could see the wheels in James' head turning, knowing that a man who rolled his Rs like that surely could do great things with his tongue. Teddy made sure to support that belief as he sucked James off in the loo. 

One didn't take a bloke home on a Thursday night. Thursday nights were for blowing the dust off for the weekend. Thursday nights were for giving head in the loo. Teddy enjoyed it so much he didn’t need James to reciprocate. He couldn't help but bring himself off as James fucked his face and came hard down his throat. There was something about the grunts emitting from James' throat as he strained to keep from shouting that always did it for Teddy.

"Sorry," James said looking down at the wet patch on the front of Teddy's jeans. 

"No matter, lad," Teddy said waving James off.

James cleaned Teddy's jeans with a flick of his wand, and it struck Teddy how even with "Angus," the random man in a pub, James still managed to be thoughtful. 

Teddy loved James more for that. It made the ache for him intensify and Teddy went home desperately sad that he wasn't brave enough to be himself. Again.

The melancholy overtook Teddy and, on Saturday, he was Brian. Teddy had been Brian before. Brian and James had a somewhat regular thing. Brian had dark skin and pale blue eyes, a combination that always seemed to attract James’ eye. Brian was from London — an easy enough accent for Teddy to keep up for a long period of time without too much thought.

Brian went home with James on Saturday night, which they'd done before. James fucked Brian over the arm of the sofa, pulling out before he was finished and came on Brian's back with a grunt before turning him around and blowing him. It was almost exactly what Teddy needed.

Brian wasn't interested in a relationship with James. Teddy was. James was young, only twenty, and he was more interested in the pull, the game, than in anyone special. If he had been interested in sticking with one bloke, Teddy wouldn't need to be Brian. Teddy would be Teddy.

On Sunday Teddy got to be Teddy, which was always nice.

He showed up early to Harry's because that's what he always did. He had a cup of tea with Harry while Al and Lily had a lie-in and they waited for James to show up. He usually did sometime before lunch and it always, _always_ , made Teddy's heart clench to see him.

James had been around almost as long as Teddy could remember, and he’d always been Jamie, Teddy’s slightly annoying shadow. Teddy remembered just before the dangerous mix of thrill and longing had taken up residence in his body and James had become the sole reason for the thump in Teddy's chest. The summer before James’ sixth year, something had changed. Teddy had made excuses to spend as much time with James as possible — going to Quidditch matches together, taking James on a camping trip or two, showing up at Harry's house almost nightly for dinner. Teddy had no idea what had changed. He’d wanted James as more than a friend, a brother, he’d wanted him completely. He’d felt giddy and guilty at the same time; which meant he couldn't stay away but neither would he do anything about his feelings.

When James had gone back to school, Teddy had thought it would get better, but it had only got worse. He’d missed James desperately. He'd written James a couple letters and had to stop himself from writing every day and pining pathetically for James’ return owl.

In mid-October of James’ sixth year, Teddy had been away on a long undercover case. When he’d returned home, he’d been in the shower before he realised he could let up on the disguise. As Teddy's face had transformed from that of a blunt man in his mid-40's, back to a thin one in his early-20's, Teddy had wondered what was the point of being a Metamorphmagus if you couldn't use it for yourself. The thought had no sooner formed than he had Apparated outside the gates of Hogwarts and shown up in time to see James walking back from Quidditch practice.

Teddy had made himself look younger, about fifteen, with dark curly hair and dark brown eyes. He had transfigured his robes to look like a student's. He had followed James as a distance, crossing James' path several times before James finally took notice of him as he'd walked up the stairs to the second floor.

"Do I know you?" James had said. He'd given Teddy a small smile, saving the words from sounding rude.

"Kit," Teddy had replied, ready with a name.

"Right. James." James had given a little flick of his chin, the quintessential teenage boy version of hello.

"Pleasure," Teddy had said with a wink. "Off to the library, then," Teddy had said, turning away from James.

"Maybe I'll see you, around," James had said, watching Teddy go.

Teddy had walked backwards, looking at James as he went, and said, "If you're lucky."

Teddy had sat in the library for almost two hours waiting for James to show up. Only when Madam Pince had started to look his way did Teddy decide he’d better get out of there. Luckily enough he had seen James strutting down the corridor towards him as he’d been leaving.

"Kit," James had said with a flick of his eyebrows.

Teddy had only been able to nod in reply, his words sticking in his throat as their hands brushed as they’d walked past one another.

Teddy had wanked at least three times that night to the thought of James' hands on his skin.

The next night he hadn’t had to wank. "Kit" and James had ended up in a broom cupboard, getting off, frantically rubbing each other's cocks.

After that Kit had had to go. Teddy couldn't risk being him again. The problem had been, he hadn’t been able to stay away. He had been Chris after that, and a bit after that he had been Mike.

None of the blokes were around much — only enough to have a quick fumble of some sort with James whenever the desperation got the better of Teddy.

In James' last year at Hogwarts, the options had expanded. James had come of age and he was open to pulling blokes in the Three Broomsticks. Teddy no longer had to keep his personas to students.

Teddy had been Leo the time he was James' first. Leave it to a bloody Gryffindor to be attracted to a man named Leo. By that time Teddy had figured out what kind of bloke James tended to fancy. Leo had black, shoulder length hair, and eyelashes so dark it could give the illusion he was wearing make-up.

Leo was a wine-merchant trying out the different varieties Rosmerta served. He and James had flirted over the summer vintage and James had asked if he could see him again, the following weekend.

Leo had arrived early and taken a room upstairs. God, Teddy would always remember that first time like it was yesterday. James had been wild and trying to pretend he had been sure of himself at the same time. Teddy had used his own magic to slick and stretch his arse, to ready himself for James. But later, before the afternoon was through, Teddy had shown James he didn't always need magic for that. He’d shown James how to open him with his fingers, with his mouth.

Leo couldn't return after that. It was one of the homicides Teddy had performed over the years. Killing a fiction he had created so he could touch James. James had gotten over it quickly, and Teddy, as Curtis, had helped him. 

Teddy's stomach roiled as he thought of those times at Hogwarts being over. It had been a place where he could always find James and where the partners were very limited. 

James and Harry were talking about Quidditch and Teddy realised he hadn’t heard a word of the conversation. Watching James – the easy smile, the expansive gestures like every space was his space – Teddy became aware of how tired he was of the parade of anonymous trysts. He wanted James to want only him, and wanted it now. 

"Tosser," Albus said, by way of greeting as he walked into the kitchen.

"Cock-lick," James replied, despite Harry's groan of annoyance.

"How's the life of a world-famous Quidditch star?" Albus asked. "Reckon you're getting laid every night."

"Not every night," James said with a wink at Teddy.

Teddy swallowed his reaction and the multitude of feelings that crashed through him: jealousy, rage, fear that James knew what he was up to, sick at the thought of anyone else.

"I met someone interesting though," James said, looking at Harry.

"You've a boyfriend?" Albus asked with a laugh.

"No," James said. "Not sure it'll be that, we only just met. But he seems a good enough bloke."

"What's his name?" Teddy asked, his lips feeling numb as he prayed that it wasn't any of his and hoped desperately that it was so he could do away with the man.

"Quinn. He's on the Irish National Team. I was surprised he's bent like me. Not many players like that running around are there?"

Albus made a joke and Harry said something about being happy for James. Teddy couldn't say a thing. He felt like he might pass out.

Teddy had to wait until the following Saturday night, when China and Ireland had an exhibition match and there was no chance of Quinn showing up. It was time for desperate measures. Teddy would be someone irresistible, kind and charming, and wanting more than a fuck. After a few weeks, he’d disappear and Teddy would come in, ready to pick up the pieces. 

On Saturday night, Teddy took special care with his disguise. He made sure to look nothing like Quinn (he'd looked up his picture in a program guide before burning it). Teddy made his hair a dark brown and gave himself the cool green eyes of the sea. His nose was like the blade of a knife, strong and straight. He was tall, James' height, but a touch skinnier, more Teddy's own build. His skin looked kissed by the sun like he had lain out naked all day. 

Teddy found James in the same crowded pub he always went to when he had time on his hands.

As many times as Teddy had flirted with James, he was an expert at it. He knew exactly how to pull James. He ignored James at first, didn't look his way, not even the slightest glance. Teddy cocked his hip just so, sipped his beer as he casually looked around, or watched the preview for tomorrow's footie matches. Before Teddy was done with his first beer, a second one was set in front of him. He looked down at it and recognised the hand on it.

It was easy to talk to James, to flirt with him. Teddy was himself in those moments; the disguise freed him to be how he wanted with James. Teddy never tired of this chase, could spend hours looking at James, letting his hand brush past James' and linger on the small of his back.

After two more rounds, James leaned in close, his lips tickling the shell of Teddy's ear. "Go back to mine?" he said.

Teddy looked James up and down. He raised his half-finished beer to his lips and slowly drained it, his eyes not leaving James'.

"Why not?" Teddy replied, his tongue darting to catch a stray drop of his lager.

They walked the short distance to James' building. Teddy making sure to hang back and let James lead the way — Andre didn’t know where James lived.

"Want a glass of wine?" James offered as they walked through the door.

"No," Teddy said, grabbing the waist of James' trousers and pulling him back.

He held James to his chest, wrapping his arms possessively around him. One hand splayed on his stomach, the other on his chest. He kissed James on the neck tasting his skin, feeling the tickle of his hair on the tip of his nose.

Most of the time, Teddy tried to be the persona of the night — think about how Brian would fuck or Robert, John or Simon.. Tonight, Teddy couldn't be anyone other than Teddy. He could keep up the disguise, but he couldn’t get into Andre’s head. Teddy needed James to feel how Teddy touched him, how Teddy would have him.

James took Teddy to the bedroom, no sofa for them. Teddy undressed James slowly, the back of his knuckles tracing down James' chest with every flick of a button. He pushed James' shirt off his shoulders as he kissed him. James inhaled sharply as Teddy's mouth pressed to his.

Teddy kissed him with slow, soft lips, and groaned helplessly as James slid his tongue into his mouth. Teddy sunk into the kiss, leaning so hard against James that they fell onto the bed. Teddy kissed down James’ neck and chest as he reached for his flies.

Teddy dropped to his knees and opened the top button of James' jeans as he swirled his tongue in James' navel. He moved his mouth and hands lower, cupping James' erection in one hand, while he slowly kissed his way across James' waist.

James moaned rolling his hips into Teddy's touch. "Want more," James said, squeezing his eyes shut and pushing a little more.

"'Course you do," Teddy murmured against James' skin. He lifted his head seeing James' cock pushing out just above the waist band of his pants.

James moaned as Teddy moved his hands to James' waistband and worked his jeans down his narrow hips. The front of James' red boxer-briefs tented magnificently and Teddy's mouth watered at the sight. He tamped down his desperation for a moment, only a moment more and he'd give James head like there was nothing in the world but Teddy's mouth on James' cock.

Teddy slid his hand into the open seam of James' pants ghosting the tips of his fingers over James' silky cock.

"What do you want?" Teddy asked. James lifted his hips up high, trying to get Teddy to touch him more. "Tell me," Teddy said as he took hold of James' cock and slowly began to stroke him.

Teddy looked up at James, his dark eyes half-closed in arousal, his skin heated with want, his breath coming short and sharp.

"Fuck, yeah," James said. "Keep...yeah, like that," he said as Teddy slowly worked his cock, getting into a rhythm. 

Teddy stilled his hand and James gave a cry of protest.

"Hush," Teddy said, taking his hand away. He straddled James legs and pulled his jeans and pants down the rest of the way. Teddy put his hands to the inside of James' long naked legs and pushed them open. He settled himself between them and looked up and across James' body at him. "You'll like this," Teddy said, letting his hot breath ghost across the back of James' straining cock.

James smirked at Teddy, obviously amused at his confidence. Teddy felt confident. He was good at this. He felt an arrogant thrill as he took James in his mouth. Teddy circled the head of James’ cock with the tip of his tongue. James arched his back trying to push deeper into Teddy's mouth. Teddy put his hands to James' hips, holding him down. He wanted to appreciate every inch of James' length before he they both lost themselves. He wanted that; wanted James pulling his hair till he rode Teddy's face to completion. Teddy needed to pace himself, pace James.

James held still, only making soft moans and Teddy slowly made his way down James' cock. Teddy closed his eyes trying to focus on the taste, the feel of James in his mouth. Squeezing his lips, laving and pressing with his tongue with each upward motion, he took James deeper with each downward stroke.

James' heady scent filled Teddy's senses. The slight musk, the hint of cologne, the smell of his skin that was so very James took Teddy over. It was something Teddy so knew well by now, but it filled him differently this time. James' hand came down to rest on the back of Teddy’s head as he sucked James all the way to the base. James sucked in short, steady strokes, savouring the slight pressure from James' strong hand.

James began to moan and shift in a way that made Teddy know he was desperate to move; he always enjoyed fucking the mouth on his cock. With a last press of his tongue Teddy pulled his mouth away replacing it with his hand.

James moaned half in frustration and half in pleasure at finally being able to move, to thrust up into Teddy's fist.

"You taste good," Teddy said. "Wonder if this tastes as good." Teddy moved his free hand across James' arse, not quite touching his entrance.

"Put your mouth on me and find out," James said, spreading his legs wider and lifting them to expose himself to Teddy.

Teddy slowly stroked James' cock as he moved his mouth to James' balls, exploring and tasting each one in turn. James loved his balls tongued like this. Teddy continued lower, licking across the sensitive flesh till he got to James' entrance. Teddy took James in both hands and spread him open to see his entrance.

"Merlin," Teddy groaned, his cock pulsing at the sight of the dark hole. 

He lowered his mouth placing a long, open mouthed kiss on it.

"Again," James said when Teddy pulled away for a moment. Teddy covered James with his mouth and pressed his tongue against the muscle with the kiss. James moaned and squirmed. Teddy licked him harder, making James cry out and grab Teddy by the hair on the crown of his head. Teddy worked tongue around the tight ring of muscle again and again until he breached it with his tongue.

"God!" James cried out, thrusting into Teddy's mouth. Teddy ate James till his face was soaked with his own spit. He wanted to keep going, would've willingly staying hear, making James beg and squirm for hours, but for the pull to see James come. He needed to watch James' head thrown back in pleasure at Teddy's touch. Teddy lifted his head, replacing his tongue with his thumb. James cried out again pulling up and then pushing back down onto Teddy's finger.

"You like being fingered?" Teddy asked, stroking James' cock with his free hand.

"Yeah," James said, obviously conflicted about whether to push into Teddy's fist or down on his hand. "Maybe. Sometimes," James answered between breaths.

"Let's try this." Teddy pulled out his thumb and replaced it with his middle and ring finger.

"Oh! Shit! Fuck!" James cried out, grinding himself on Teddy's fingers.

Teddy let his gaze roam over James. His legs were spread wide, trying to open to Teddy's hand and give him as much access as he could, his hair wild, his eyes closed, his lips red and wet. He arched so far off the bed he lifted everything but his neck and shoulders. His pre-come leaked down Teddy's hand, helping slick his way.

"Gorgeous," Teddy murmured and his cock pulsed. "Desperate."

James groaned and tried to thrust faster and Teddy pushed his index finger in to join the other two. His worked his fingers slowly in and out, twisting them and opening him.

"Ever had a cock in you? Opening you like this?" Teddy asked, but James was in no condition to answer. He was cursing and thrusting manically. Teddy stopped, stilling both hands till James opened his eyes and looked at him.

"Come down my throat," Teddy said and he put his mouth back around James' cock. He fucked him with both mouth and hand, hard and fast, until James was yanking his hair and crying out as he came.

Teddy eased his hand out of James before licking his cock clean. James gasped as Teddy ran his tongue down James' sensitive crease. The taste of James’ arse and come, god it made Teddy's cock throb.

He stood on his knees between James' legs, his cock needing attention. He pressed his palm to the front of his jeans and moaned in delight at the needed pressure. He looked down at James who was looking at him with a blissed-out expression.

James licked his lips and said, "You close?"

"Little bit," Teddy said. even though he thought he could come in two seconds flat. He could make himself hold back. He could stop a freight train for James.

Teddy moved his hand from his cock to the neck of his jumper. He pulled it up over his head, throwing it aside. He traced his hand down his body to the waist of his trousers. He had to admit he had made himself look good. He'd have to remember what Andre looked like for another time when it was just him and a mirror.

Teddy opened his flies but his hands lingered on the waistbands of his jeans and pants, not pulling anything away, yet.

"Let me see your dick," James said, watching Teddy closely.

"What are you going to do with it when you do?" Teddy asked, raising a brow.

"Let me see it and I'll tell you."

"What if I want to fuck your arse? What if I want your mouth? Maybe you should only watch while I come all over you?"

"Show me," James said, somewhere between a plea and a demand.

Teddy pulled his clothes down over his hips and past his knees. He widened his stance slightly and ran one hand from behind his balls, all the way up to the head of his cock. He groaned to have the touch he needed, finally.

James propped himself up on his elbow, saying, "That's one of the best I've ever seen."

"Flatterer," Teddy said dismissively, but inside he was glowing. He hoped to god this darker complexion would hide his blush. It took skill to change his entire body, to make everything so different from himself. He couldn't ever remember _not_ changing what was beneath his pants. But tonight, tonight Teddy had wanted to be himself, wanted as much of himself as he could and James' praise... _Fuck,_ maybe Teddy should have come to James as himself.

"I reckon you've seen a lot," Teddy said, recovering himself, with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Not many like that. Come over here, let me touch you."

"Not yet," Teddy said, kicking his clothes the rest of the way off.

"Going to make me watch?" James asked, tracing his fingers over his cock.

"You're ready to go again?" Teddy asked.

"I can be. Depends on you," James replied. "What is it you want?"

Teddy turned around, so he was on all fours, arse towards James. He dropped to his forearms and covered his eyes in his hands. He couldn't look at James when he asked. He needed it so badly, he was afraid to hear anything other than 'yes.' "I need you to fuck me. I need you in me." Teddy was sure his voice quivered with fear and longing.

Teddy kept his eyes closed as James moved away from him. He held his breath and then James was back on his knees at Teddy's side. He stroked a hand down his side, circling it around Teddy’s waist to his cock. He idly played with Teddy's cock, not giving it firm strokes but definitely making it hard to keep from rocking into the touch.

"Think you'll last?" James said. "You're very hard." He swiped his thumb across the tip, gathering up the pre-come there. Teddy turned his head, daring a look as James pulled the thumb into his mouth, sucking it clean, getting it wet before he pushed it slowly into Teddy's entrance.

Teddy moaned and rocked back onto James' hand. "Fuck, you're slick," James said, twisting and working his thumb in and out.

"I was hoping..." Teddy said, his heart racing suddenly.

"Suck me till I'm hard for you," James said, pulling his thumb from Teddy's arse.

Teddy's mouth watered at the words and he turned, pulling James to his face. He licked his way up the creases of James' thighs, across his balls, to his cock, which was already half-interested. James' cock grew and stiffened between Teddy's lips, across his tongue. It was erotic as hell feeling James' arousal grow.

"God," James said, rolling his hips slightly. "That's good. You're good."

Teddy looked up at James giving him a smile as he let James' dick go free from his lips. "Want my arse?" asked Teddy. 

"Yeah," James said softly and touched Teddy to move him onto all fours. 

"No," Teddy said, stopping him. "Like this." He crawled to the top of the bed, onto his back, he spread his legs and canted his hips to James. 

"Fine by me," James replied with a smirk and a shrug. 

He pushed one of Teddy's legs back, lining his cock up with Teddy's entrance. 

"James," Teddy said, wanting James to look at him. James looked up, meeting Teddy's eyes. Teddy thought his heart would stop, seeing him above him like this. Teddy's voice was no more than a whisper as he said, "Push into me, hard." 

"Yeah," James replied just as quietly. 

Teddy didn't want bit-by-bit, he wanted all of James. He wanted the burn, the stretch, he wanted to be filled with James. 

There was the press from the head of James' dick, then he snapped his hips forward and Teddy couldn't help but cry out as James entered him so completely. "Fuck, yes," Teddy said, hooking his other leg around James. "Don't stop." 

James snapped his hips until he found a rhythm, his cock buried in Teddy. Teddy clenched James' arm with one hand, feeling his muscles jump and flex under his touch. He arched his back, meeting each of James' movements, wanting more and deeper. 

"Yes, like that. Fuck yes," Teddy moaned. 

"God, your dick –" 

Teddy opened his eyes and looked down at his cock which was bobbing against this stomach. 

" – it's, fuck I need to touch it," James said and propped Teddy's knee to his shoulder as he reached to take Teddy in hand. 

"I can't believe you walk around with this all day," James said, stroking it lightly. "My hands would always be in my pants if this were mine." 

"Maybe it is," Teddy tried to joke but he couldn't get his tone right, he was growing almost too desperate. 

"Fuck, I want to watch that," James replied. "I'd fuck you with my hand, my mouth, all day long, fuck your arse so I could play with you, touch you." 

"God! Please, yes!" Teddy said, watching James' hand work over him. James slowed the movement of his hips to a steady roll as he stroked Teddy. 

"It even feels better than it looks," James said, flicking his gaze up to Teddy. "And I like how it looks in my hand." 

Their eyes met and Teddy groaned pushing down hard onto James' cock and back up into his hand. "The pink head, your heavy balls." James' fingers brushed Teddy's balls at the base before stroking back up. "They're tight. You ready to come?" James said, not stopping. 

"Yes, but I don't –" 

"Don't what?" James said, looking at Teddy and then back down at his cock, clearly unable to keep his eyes from it. 

"Don't want it to be over," Teddy said, watching, feeling James. 

"I'll keep fucking you, don't worry. I can last," James said with a deep thrust of his cock that made Teddy's toes curl. "I can make you come and then fuck you more. You'll like it." Teddy had no doubt he would. 

"Yeah," Teddy said, laying his head back, giving into the sensation. 

James changed his rhythm to long hard thrusts in Teddy's arse and long firm ones on his cock. Teddy lost himself in the moment of James ball deep in him, James' hand moving up and down his cock; giving his entire body pleasure. 

"Yes, don't stop," Teddy said, his back bowing in pleasure as James gave him more and more. He could hear James panting above him, feel his body, his presence surrounding him.

"Cover me in your come," James said. "You can lick my hand clean and I'll lick your cock."

God, it was so much. It was so perfect. "Fuck! Yes!" Teddy cried out, coming, his cock pulsing in James' hand, his arse squeezing James' cock. He felt like he came over and over as he finally released himself to James.

"Jesus, yes," Teddy said, riding out his orgasm with small rolls of his hips. His body melted, having given over to his pleasure. Teddy opened his eyes, looking up at James who was gently stroking his cock now as he still slowly rolled his hips.

He looked up, their eyes meeting, and suddenly James stopped moving. Teddy could feel his body still on him, still in him.

James' face was expressionless as he said very slowly, "Teddy?"


End file.
